Thanks to Annabelle
by hyucklaugh
Summary: Jeno lantas menggandeng tangan Renjun menuju konter tiket. "Yuk ah nanti filmnya keburu mulai. Fix nonton Anabelle creation ya?" Cast: Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno Noren fluff AU Gaje! Dan super pendek. You've been warned! But please read and review! Thank you!


**Thanks to Anabelle**

* * *

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun**

 **Jeno and Renjun belong to their respective self and their parents (and SM probably lol)**

 **Enjoy! (and don't forget to review wkwk)**

* * *

"Ih tidak ada film bagus yang bisa ditonton," rengut seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kecokelatan tatkala melihat jajaran judul film yang sedang tayang di bioskop saat itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton film lokal dan kau tahu aku tidak mungkin berani menonton Anabelle creation. Terlalu menakutkan," sambungnya sambil sedikit bergidik.

Pemuda berambut perak yang sedang bersamanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pemuda di sampingnya. "Tapi kita sudah terlanjur sampai di sini Njun, masa tidak jadi nonton? Kan kau sendiri yang tadi merengek-rengek minta diajak ke bioskop karena di rumah terlalu membosankan," ucap Jeno sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Renjun. Diperlakukan seperti itu justru membuat Renjun semakin manyun.

"Tapi di rumah benar-benar membosankan Jen! Kau mau jika orang kesayanganmu ini mati kebosanan?" jawabnya sambil sedikit mengentakkan kaki kanannya.

'Ya ampun bocah ini lucu sekali,' batin Jeno melihat tingkah pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya berapa lamapun mereka bersama Jeno akan selalu menemukan sisi menggemaskan Renjun yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

Jeno hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Iya sayang, mana mau aku ditinggal mati olehmu hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu. Siapa yang akan menemani hidupku nanti?" jawab Jeno (berusaha) menggombal. Renjun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi horor yang membuat Jeno tertawa. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Mau pergi ke tempat lain atau menonton film yang ada saja?"

Renjun terlihat berpikir. "Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Apa menonton Anabelle saja? Tapi kau ingat sendiri terakhir kali kita menonton film horor. Aku memejamkan mata hampir sepanjang film diputar, buang-buang uang saja. Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan ceritanya. Bagaimana dong?" tanya Renjun sambil menarik lengan baju Jeno.

Jeno hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Renjun menarik-narik lengan bajunya. "Kan ada aku. Kalau kau takut kan kau bisa modus memeluk lenganku atau menempelkan mukamu di pundakku. Tidak ada masalah kan? Terakhir kali kita nonton film horor kan masih dengan status teman, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk modus," ucap Jeno dengan senyum menggoda.

Ucapan Jeno ditambah dengan senyum manisnya lantas membuat Renjun salah tingkah. Renjun lantas menundukkan pandangannya karena terlalu malu untuk menatap mata Jeno. Mereka memang sudah lama bersama mengingat mereka memang bersekolah di tempat yang sama sejak sekolah dasar, tapi status teman baru mereka tinggalkan beberapa bulan terakhir, jadi hal-hal seperti skinship atau kata-kata rayuan seringkali masih membuat Renjun kehabisan kata-kata.

Jeno malah semakin gemas melihat sikap malu-malu Renjun. Ingin rasanya membawa pria mungil itu pulang dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan bukan sekali ini pikiran ngawur seperti itu muncul di pikiran Jeno. Terlalu sering malah.

Jeno lantas menggandeng tangan Renjun menuju konter tiket. "Yuk ah nanti filmnya keburu mulai. Fix nonton Anabelle creation ya?"

xxx

Jeno bersyukur.

Jeno sangat _sangat_ bersyukur.

Film Annabelle creation ini pembawa kebahagiaan untuk Jeno.

Bukan karena jalan ceritanya yang bagus atau penampakan hantunya yang mengerikan. Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Jika boleh jujur, film ini bahkan sedikit membosankan.

Tapi karena film inilah sekarang Renjun tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jeno. Awalnya Renjun hanya memejamkan matanya atau menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya (dengan sedikit celah tersisa sehingga masih ada bagian layar yang tertangkap matanya), tapi lama kelamaan tangannya beralih mencengkeram lengan Jeno sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke lengan Jeno, hingga akhirnya kepala Renjun menemukan tempat permanen di dada Jeno. Rasanya Jeno tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Untung saja tempat duduk di kanan kiri keduanya juga tengah kosong, sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut dituduh melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh (walaupun yang mereka lakukan memang BUKAN perbuatan tidak senonoh).

Awalnya tadi dia hanya bercanda menawarkan lengan maupun pundaknya untuk Renjun karena Jeno tahu, Renjun masih canggung jika harus memulai skinship di antara keduanya. Dan Jeno tidak ingin memaksa. Ia ingin segalanya berjalan secara alami. Tapi jika tahu bahwa senyaman ini rasanya memeluk Renjun, Jeno tidak akan menahan dirinya sejak lama. Rasanya Jeno tidak ingin film ini berakhir jika artinya Renjun akan terus berada di dekapannya.

Jeno tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan cengkraman Renjun di kaos yang dikenakannya semakin menguat. Saat itu memang sedang klimaks, ditambah dengan efek suara yang mendukung dan keadaan teater yang memang sepi, sehingga perasaan mencekam yang timbul tentu saja semakin membuat Renjun ketakutan. Rintihan kecil yang dikeluarkan Renjun membuat Jeno semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Renjun. Jeno benar-benar menyayangi Renjun dan ingin menjauhkannya dari segala mara bahaya, dan kali ini bahaya yang dimaksud adalah Anabelle yang sedang tampil manis di layar teater.

Modus memang, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Renjun tidak akan mau memeluknya dengan sukarela jika bukan karena Anabelle. Terima kasih Anabelle. Kau yang terbaik. Jangan lupa ajak teman-temanmu yang lain untuk bermain di film horor lainnya. Jadi nanti Jeno bisa mengajak Renjun lagi dan mendapat pelukan gratis dari Renjun.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Halo! FF Noren pertama nih, maaf ya gaje sekali FFnya wkwk**

 **Inspirasi bisa datang kapan saja jadi lahirlah FF super pendek yang diketik dalam waktu satu jam ini. Sesungguhnya ini diambil dari pengalaman saya sendiri yang sepanjang nonton Anabelle nutup mata, coba ada Haechan di samping kan lumayan bisa kayak Injun wkwk Mohon maaf jika masih belum sesuai EYD, diksinya masih berantakan, maupun penggunaan kata yang campur aduk. Any critics or suggestions are welcomed! Find me on IG: minipeppum.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
